


You’ve come and gone already

by notveryhandy



Series: Farewell, at last [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Farewell Sarah Jane, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notveryhandy/pseuds/notveryhandy
Summary: And now it’s getting late.
Relationships: The Doctor/Sarah Jane Smith
Series: Farewell, at last [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710883
Kudos: 13





	You’ve come and gone already

You’ve come and gone already

And now it’s getting late

So turn off all the lights

And leave me to my fate

It’s slowly getting darker

So this must be the end

But one last night together

Can’t hurt - come with me, friend 

And though I knew you well

I fear that you’re a stranger

So let’s go amongst the stars

And bond whilst we’re in danger

You’ve seen the world alive

And also seen it dying 

Seems the moment we’re gone 

You take comfort in lying

One last night together

Just for old time’s sake

We’ll wander through some galaxies

And history we’ll make

But you've come and gone already

And now it’s been a while

So turn off all the lights

And leave me with a smile

You’ve been so far from here

And I find I have too

Let me give you one last message: 

I’ll never forget you.

Goodnight.


End file.
